


Handmaiden (Masturbation challenge 05)

by beren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/pseuds/beren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out why they're called handmaidens</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handmaiden (Masturbation challenge 05)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 5 of 31 in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.

OMG het! This is where I realise I don't exactly have a het Supernatual icon :).

**Title:** Handmaiden (Masturbation challenge 05)  
 **Author:** Beren  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Summary:** Dean finds out why they're called handmaidens  
 **Pairing:** Dean/OFC  
 **Rating:** NC17/18  
 **Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by WB and Eric Kripke et al. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **Warnings:** wanking (well da!)  
 **Author's Notes:** Thanks to Soph for the beta. This is 5 of 31 in honour of the Merry Month of May. All fics were written with knowledge up to Hell House, no canon after that was used since that's as far as I've seen.  
 **Word count:** 605  
 **Link:[to other mmom fic](http://beren-writes.livejournal.com/164141.html)**

It was difficult to decide if this was a good or bad situation. Being locked in a room with a fanatic could have been described as a bad thing, but Dean was well aware that he and Sam had already accounted for the strange goings on in Coopersville and it had nothing to do with the cult living there. The members of the cult were just weirdoes with strange ideas and had had nothing to do with the poltergeist activity plaguing the local school.

The weird ideas on the cult side were mostly to do with sex, which was why being locked in a room with a nubile young woman until Sam could figure out how to get him out, was not such a bad thing for Dean. The woman in question; Naomi, had stripped all her clothes off about five minutes ago and had been kneeling in the centre of the room praying since then. Dean was not sure what he should do so he was just enjoying the view.

When she opened her eyes and looked at him rather intently he knew something was going to happen.

"It is the sacred hour," she said perfectly seriously, "and I am a handmaiden of the Lord."

Dean just stood there, he had no idea what to say. Luckily for him she seemed to realise that he was not on the same page.

"If I were alone I would give myself pleasure," Naomi said perfectly seriously, "but to give another pleasure is my first mission. Will you allow me to give you pleasure, friend Dean?"

It took Dean just under a second to decide on his answer.

"Hell yes," he said before his higher brain even caught up with the conversation.

With a smile Naomi climbed to her feet and sauntered towards him in all her naked glory. These cult members kept themselves in peak physical condition if nothing else. Dean did not even realise he was moving until he backed into the wall; there was something about the intense look in Naomi's eyes that made him just a tad uncomfortable.

It did not seem that she needed any other guidance because as soon as Naomi was within touching distance she reached directly for his fly and she was holding him in the palm of her hand before he could so much as speak. He was hard in seconds and she smiled at him as if pleased.

When she began chanting to herself quietly it was almost a bit much in that it seemed a little ridiculous, but Dean did not argue when she thumbed the head of his cock. He had a gorgeous young woman jerking him off; who was he to argue? Her hand was a little dry, but he could put up with that for now as she worked him slowly and expertly.

When she rubbed her hand between her own legs and came back with lubricated fingers Dean almost died and he was far too far gone to think about things like safe sex. It was heaven on earth as Naomi stroked him like she had been born with the gift and he was panting in no time. Whatever else this cult taught its members it definitely taught them how to give a hand job.

The pressure built and built and eventually Dean simply exploded. He had no chance to give her a warning and he came all over her hand and arm, about which Naomi seemed inordinately pleased.

"Thank you for your gift, friend Dean," she said sweetly before turning away.

About all Dean could do was slide down the wall in a post orgasm haze.

**The End**


End file.
